User talk:Meta Kirby52
Go ahead, talk about whatever you want to....KEEP IT CLEAN, please. Wait, What? Ok, so i just edited the pages Mint Leaf and HAL Room...but when i went to check back, those changes were gone...was there something wrong with those edits? They seemed perfectly fine to me. Meta Kirby52 (talk) 02:11, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Theories Please don't add theories to articles. NerdyBoutKirby Editing the wiki for WAY too long. 00:55, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Apologies Sorry. I was unaware about adding theories to articles. Is it cool for me to post them on my account though? Meta Kirby52 (talk) 17:22, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :Go ahead. NerdyBoutKirby Editing the wiki for WAY too long. 22:29, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Contribute Ideas here ''NOTE: ''I will be making fanart of the contributions people make (Characters made, i will make what i see them as) If you want to see these images, then simply ask and i will post them on a blog post. If those images do your character injustice, i will see abut having it removed. Thank You. 'Contribution Made By Octometaknight, ' I have seen your interesting ideas for your 'game', Kirby: The Rise of Olive, and I've been keeping suggestions specifically for that kind of thing. many are my made up creations that I made up some 2 years ago, but I could see a few fitting in to your ideas. Keep these guys in mind. Mecha Knight and Co. Mecha Knight was a failed experiment on the Star of Pops that escaped some 2000 years ago. It had escaped from containment after the lab that it was created in was abandoned due to Olive's pervious intimidations to the star (However it was unable to exit the lab, for it is locked tight from the inside). It dissapeared and was never seen, until the lab was re-discovered by Olive later on. The lab appeared to be empty, until a journal explained everything up until the lab was abandoned; including why it was abandoned. It turned out that Mecha Knight had freed other failed experiments; Floater, a bio-mechanical flying mutant; Waddle Disaster, a Waddle Dee equiped with an optic laser and arm converted to a blaster; and Commander Orange, a phychic robot with psi abillities, such as mind control and explosions at will, and made them his minions. Him and his comrades hid from Olive until he was not looking at the exit, and they escaped the lab unnoticed. Later, they had showed up Awesome Apples, being ambushed by various enemies. You are able to talk to them, but whether you help them fight off their enemies or not decides whether they are your allies or not. If you become their allies, Mecha Knight lets you take one of his minions with you, and once decided, the minion you chose stays with you perminantly and fights for you. If not, they may constantly show up to fight you on sight. Octometaknight (talk) 02:09, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey man thanks! I will try to add these ideas to my list. Thanks for contributing, although as said before, unless some Master Flash artist that feels kind enough to make a Kirby flash game for us, these ideas will never be released. Or unless HAL decides to intergrate some of these ideas. Meta Kirby52 (talk) 03:14, March 24, 2013 (UTC) I may continue contributing when I get more ideas. But I think Wheelie Bike and 'Mini Bombar' should return as ridables in the game if it gets made. Octometaknight (talk) 17:34, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Hacked Computer This computer was transeferred from the Mirror World to the Star of Pops in order to protect serious scientific development. It was cloned into many laboratories on the Star of Pops; including the one that Mecha Knight previously resided in. The computers are meant to guard and keep escaped subjects in containment; with force if it needs to. However, the computer residing in the lab that Mecha Knight was stunned for near-eternity, until 40 years after Mecha Knight escaped. From the day it was re-activated, due to it's damage, attacked any moving thing it saw. When Kirby enters the lab, it is encountered as a mid-boss that gives a new abillity; Tech abillity (the Tech helper is also the Hacked Computer, but on treads). Once defeated, the doors to other experiments open, and a swarm of failed experiments blows Kirby away. Octometaknight (talk) 18:22, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks again man! I added both of these Contribtuions to my list. If you dont like the info i put up, just tell me and I will try to change it, or you can suggest what they should be. Thanks! Meta Kirby52 (talk) 00:32, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Keep it as whatever you want! It doesn't acutally matter to me what extra info you put on my ideas. In fact, I like it. Octometaknight (talk) 01:07, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Tech Abillity As I said in my last contribution, The mid-boss Hacked Computer gives Kirby the Tech abillity. Now, I like what you said about Tech activating switches, and I thought that it was a good idea. However, because Tech is much rarer than most copy abillities, I was thinking Tech should have some attacking moves. So, I made a few. However again, I don't know how these moves would be set on a Wii U, but I do know for a 3DS. Here is the moveset I picked out. 3DS (if facing right) B: Chargable Laser attack (from UFO). ->,B: Launches a bomb. <-,B: Charges up Jet attacks. Grab moves and the attack when released when stored power is released is affected by this move. Hold <-,B, let go: Jet Dash (from Jet). ->,B near enemy: Transforms the enemy grabbed into a robot that walks forward and does damage to enemies upon contact. Full Jet Power, ->B near enemy: Transforms the enemy grabbed into a object depending on what direction Kirby presses when grabbed. These are the possible transformations: Up: Transforms the enemy into a homing rocket Left: Transforms the enemy into a tank that fires bullets that damage enemies. Right: You decide, cause I have no idea. Down: Transforms the enemy into a pair of mechanical wings, letting Kirby fly without jumping until it 'runs out of fuel'. (end of tranformations) Down,B: Transforms Kirby into a armored tank, which lets him move along the ground and soak up high damage, but cannot attack. Lasts until the player presses B again. Can be broken. Transforms into a submarine that fires torpedoes (by pressing A) and goes faster in water (activated by landing in water in Tank Mode). Jump, hold A: Flies in a manner similar to Jet Kirby. BBB: Throws a tire that rolls until it hits an enemy. B,B,->: Launches a grapple that hitches on to platforms, items, and lets Kirby preform grab moves from a distance. Down + X: Uses Mechanical Crash, a Crash-like move that turns all enemies on the screen into robots that fight enemies. Removes Tech upon use. *Immune to electrical damage *Reduces damage to all other attacks, but does double damage when hit by a water attack *Takes minor, repetitive damage in water unless in Tank mode *Does not flinch or lose Tech to electric or fire attacks (does not flinch at all in Tank Mode) but still takes damage. *Tech is more likely to be lost when hit by water attacks (not including being in water). Add or remove any of these moves if you would like. Octometaknight (talk) 20:18, March 25, 2013 (UTC) But you know who I am. Ok, cool thanks! Yea, it was kinda hard making up the Tech ability moves. It took me about half an hour...but yeah, i will intergrate those ideas. Or, i'll just redirect people to this page. Depends if I just tell people to go to the talk page to look at Tech's moves. :\ Meta Kirby52 (talk) 20:18, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Mixed abillies Mixed abillities. Kirby: Squeak squad's elemental bombs and swords may be cool, But I want to go a bit further. So, I made up a few mixed abillites to fill in the humungous playing field of copy abillities. Sword + Wing: "Flight of the Sword Kirby" Name says it all. Tech + Hammer: Mecha Hammer I thought it looked like a good recipe for the hammer of disaster. Tech + Sword: Mecha Sword Mecha Hammer just can't be alone. Stone + Wing: Flying Rock Stone is too boring. Needs a little more movement. Tech + Stone: Robot I thought it might be cute if Kirby were a robot. Sword + Ninja: Skilled Sword A ninja swordsman. Better than an Ninja, and better than a swordsman. Ninja + Tech: Trap Setting traps would be so much easier than just direct contact. Sword + Hammer: Axe Axe. 'Nuff said. Fire + Spark: Plasma Flame Purple fire, purple attacks, purple success. Add more if you like the idea. Thanks! Is this Octometaknight? While i am asking this, im gonna say this; Please leave your signature signing your post so that way i can give credit to the right person. Also, i already came up with the Mecha Hammer, although it was a "Pure" Copy Ability. Meta Kirby52 (talk) 23:35, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I always forget that. Octometaknight (talk) 23:39, March 27, 2013 (UTC) You Play SSBB? ha me too! who's your best char? is it Kirby? lol :~} mine is actually Zelda/Sheik :DKirby:) (talk) 22:37, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Yes, i do actually! Although my best character is Meta Knight. My fave is Kirby though. :D Meta Kirby52 (talk) 00:13, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Ha, my friend's fave is Meta Knight, too. He says "oh yeah! im so good at Meta Knight and i kill all my cousins with him, and i love his final smash and im NEVER anyone else" he likes Meta Knight more than Kirby. :~} Kirby:) (talk) 18:48, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Haha, yea Meta Knight is super quick and just is OP...which is one of the reasons why i love him! ;D (Not literally though. Thats just weird.) Meta Kirby52 (talk) 01:10, March 30, 2013 (UTC) LOL Kirby:) (talk) 22:19, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Xcom abillity I couldn't help but make up this abillity. The Xcom abillity takes the form of a high-tech soldier with a visor with helmet, a plasma rifle, a jetpack, and a grappling hook. This abillity turns Kirby gray. This is the moveset for 3DS: B: Simple shot from a plasma rifle. Left + B: Dashes while firing plasma bolts. Down + B: Makes a random item (a box, shelf, rock, etc) appear in front of Kirby. While this move is active, the front of Kirby less probable to take damage, but makes Kirby immobile. Can fire plasma rifle while preforming this. Press Down + B again to take off the cover. Jump + Hold A: Flies using a jetpack. Up + B: Fires a grappling hook that hooks on to a wall. Up and down lengthen or retract the hook. Can fire plasma shots while active. A will retract it fully and will end the move. X: Transforms into Cryssalid form. Cryssalid Form When the 'high tech soldier' presses X, Kirby will turn purple, grows 3 solid yellow eyes and four blade-like legs replacing the previous ones. He will also gain two mandibles and his arms turn to blades. Kirby loses his high-tech gear. Instead, he gains Cryssalid powers, along with a few more I added. Kirby goes faster, jumps higher and has better sheilding with a suit of hard Cryssalid shell in this form. B: Slashes with Kirby's blade arms. BBB: A slash combo. Dash + B: Jumps and chops any enemy in the way with an X-scissor type dash attack. Up + B (near enemy) Grabs the enemy with Kirby's mandibles. Can move with the enemy. Up + B, B: Thwacks the grabbed enemy on the ground and slashes it. Down + B (Near enemy) Topples the enemy over and chops it with Kirby's mandibles. In about five seconds after the enemy was attacked, it will reappear as a half-cryssalid, half-enemy as a helper. At first, it's only attack is a simple slash. but as you feed the cryssalid hybrid, it gains new attacks and eventually turns into a mini-cryssalid. if you keep feeding it it will eventually gain an Cryssalid shell, making it more ressistant to attack. Also, feeding it will give it more heath and better attack strength. Up + B, A (near Cryssalid Hybrid helper): Feeds the Cryssalid Hybrid the enemy in Kirby's mandibles. As said above, feeding a Cryssalid Hybrid improves the performance of the helper. Down + B (in air): Spins Kirby's legs like a helicopter, reducing fall speed and causing damage to any enemy that hit's Kirby's legs. X: Reverts back to Soldier form. *There is no true helper for the Xcom abillity *A new flying enemy, called the Drone, gives the Xcom abillity *When Kirby jumps in Cryssalid form, any enemy below that he hits takes damage. *In Cryssalid form, Kirby's hitbox is slightly higher in elevation, letting him walk on spikes and lava. However, this is not so with the Cryssalid helper, so if the player wants to move the helper across lava or spikes, he/she can pick it up and move it. *Kirby can remove his Cryssalid Hybrid helper by picking it up using Up + B and pressing X. If the player decides to just carry it and then put it down, he/she can press down to put it down. *In Cryssalid form, Kirby's flying capabillities are decreased, meaning less elevation per 'fly'. *Changing from form to form takes 3 seconds, and Kirby is vulnerable to attack during this time. *If Kirby reverts to soldier form with a Cryssalid helper, the helper will attack Kirby. Octometaknight (talk) 20:56, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks again for the contributions! It seems like your the only one doing work here... :/ Meta Kirby52 (talk) 01:12, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Your New Signature Enter source mode on this page and copy the signature below. Then paste it into your Preferences (found in the top righthand corner of the screen). Meta Kirby52 You lose. No credit needed -- it's already supplied! Enjoy. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''NUMBER 10:]] 01:36, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh my god man! Pardon my french, but this is just goddamn awesome! Thank you so much! Meta Kirby52 You lose. 02:11, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :French pardoned. I'm glad you like it. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''NUMBER 10:]] 04:23, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Edits I wanted to make but forgot to put them on my contributions 1: When the Hacked Computer is first defeated, it becomes an uncommon mid-boss in some levels and appears in the arena (more specifically, the Hacked Computer Mid-Boss All-Stars, where the mid-bosses are fought in the Hacked computer enviroment, with the computer invulnerable until all the mid-bosses are defeated, being the computer fought last.) 2: Cryssalid Kirby is spheretical, and has the abillity to create helpers by preforming the special 'mutation' move. This is the only way Xcom Kirby can create helpers. 3: Doc takes over the role of Daroach in Kirby: Rise of Olive, using the same role as Daroach from Kirby: Mass Attack. 4: Later, after the Star of Pops event, the Star of Pops re-imploded, and this happening uncovered the Drones. 5: Jamx joins the Mecha Knights after the events of NOVA, being found on Floria. 5.1: Also, if Kirby has one of the Mecha-Knights as helpers, Jamx will take the form of 'Battle Jamx', weilding shoulder pads, armored boots, a mask similar to Masked Dedede's, rocket launchers on the shoulder pads, and duel plasma pistols, and instead of a beach ball he uses a large spiked metal ball. He will appear as a Advanced Helper. (if not chosen, Jamx will attack Techamon before the battle with his rockets by ambush, making the battle easier, bringing Techamon to half health before the battle. Note: I would like a picture of Battle Jamx. Just because I want to see your representation of him. HEY! WRONG PERSON http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100304022113/kirby/en/images/c/cc/SwordknightKSSU.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130330013344/kirby/en/images/5/50/Green_Knight.png Octometaknight 14:16, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Xram Jamx's older, more intulectual brother. Unlike him, he refuses to use NOVA to grant whatever he needs, despite constant encouragement. Also unlike him, he gained a very good interest in miscalleanous weapons as a young child, and above is favorite; The Parasol. He knew the amazing way of how it could spear people and then transform into a sheild. He also had much interest in bouncing objects. Consequently, Xram (pronounced zuh-RAM) now is a trained combat assault trooper; Equipped with a mask similar to Masked Dedede, a ball covered in green mushrooms that bounce both the ball and anything that touches it, and, mos suprisingly, armed with two light blue/white pattern parasols that have very special powers. The parasol brims freeze anything that comes in contact with them while the parasol is open as well as deflection of any projectiles. When closed, the parasol tips are able to fire plasma bolts like machine guns, as well as firing induvidual bolts. As with parasols, he is able to float with one and do who knows what with the other. Xram joins the Mecha-Knights with Jamx when he leaves, and also becomes an advanced helper, and also plays a major role in Kirby: The Revenge of Olive, which I will explain in my next contrubution HEY! WRONG PERSON http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100304022113/kirby/en/images/c/cc/SwordknightKSSU.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130330013344/kirby/en/images/5/50/Green_Knight.png Octometaknight 23:32, April 1, 2013 (UTC)